Templar Guardians
History Origin The Templar Guardians were a group of the Guardians of the Universe that were formed early in their history when they decided to wage a campaign to bring order to the universe in order to save it from the destruction of chaos. During this time, the Oans had imparted great power from the Emotional Spectrum into a being that they called The First Lantern. However, they were forced to imprison this being due to the threat posed by him. According to Krona, the Guardians had betrayed the First Lantern and sealed him away. They had designed a prison for the First Lantern that became known as The Chamber of Shadows. Upon imprisoning The First Lantern, a group of Oans remained behind to serve as wardens where they ensured that their prisoner would never be free due to the dangers posed by him. These Oans included Reegal who bade farewell to their brethren and awaited the time for the Guardians robotic Manhunters to save the universe from chaos. Rise of The Third Army In the aftermath, the renegade Krona reprogrammed the Manhunters who were responsible for the Massacre of Sector 666. This chain of events saw the replacement of the android police force with organic sentient beings called the Green Lantern Corps that used the Green Light of Willpower. However, after the War of The Green Lantern Corps, the Guardians concluded that free will was a danger to the cosmos and intended to replace the Green Lanterns with a Third Army. They intended to do this secretly and to achieve this goal they required the First Lantern. Thus, they traveled to the Chamber of Shadows with the intention of convincing the Hidden Ones to join them. When the Chamber doors opened, Reegal greeted his Oan kin and asked if they had succeeded in their goal. However, the Guardians showed their intention of claiming the First Lantern and the Hidden Ones attacked them as they believed that they had lost sight of their goal. Despite their resistance, they were defeated and the Guardians took the First Lantern away whilst leaving the Hidden Ones trapped in the Chamber of Shadows where they tended to the mortally wounded Reegal. Afterwards, their prison gained a new occupant in Black Hand who was teleported there by the Guardians as they had need of his services in their war against free will. The Templar Guardians later assisted in the escape of Simon Baz from the land of the dead when B'dge brings them the ring that he had worn. Wrath of The First Lantern Escaping from the prison during Volthoom's assault on the universe, they arrived on Maltus intending to release the Guardians' emotions, which had been sealed there since Volthoom's first attempt at universal domination, hoping that this would bring the Guardians to their senses and save them from themselves. Unfortunately, they arrived to discover that Sinestro executed them whilst they were in a vulnerable state, declaring that it was too late for them to be saved in any case. At the invitation of Hal Jordan and a number in The Corps, The Templars became the new Guardians of the Green Lantern Corps. The Anomaly Upon taking up the mantle of their fallen brethren, the Templar Guardians take their positions on Oa. To Kyle Rayner, they declare their intention to leave the planet for the time being. They explain their disgust at the folly of their predecessors, and determine that they shall be a part of the universe they intend to govern, as opposed to being coldly detached. To this end, they ask Kyle to guide them on their journey to becoming a part of the universal community, a position which he initially declines until Hal Jordan secretly asks him as a personal favor to watch the Templar Guardians, since he doesn't trust them, and knows that Kyle won't trust them either since his experience with Ganthet's betrayal was fresh in his mind. The Guardians begin their tour by visiting a point in the universe that concerned them before they were tasked with guarding the First Lantern. They arrive with Kyle to find the 'Anomaly' surrounded by scientists, whom only approach to a certain distance. To the Guardian's confusion, the scientists quickly leave, until Kyle Rayner laughingly tells them that the entire universe knows what their predecessors did. The Guardians realize, with evident regret, that the scientists left because they were afraid. At this point, Exeter, the self-appointed guard of the Anomaly, declares that the Guardians may not pass further than him, explaining why the scientists only ventured so far. Despite their attempts at diplomacy, Exeter is unrelenting, and engages Kyle Rayner in battle whilst the Guardians slip past. Almost immediately the Anomaly begins to change, and the Guardians cry out to Kyle to stop using his ring, for the Anomaly is reacting to it, but too late. The Guardians, Kyle, and Exeter are all caught in a massive explosion as the Anomaly changes to become a massive humanoid being known as Relic. Notes *When first introduced, they were referred to as The Hidden Ones before further solicits called them the Templar Guardians. Trivia *While the Guardians of the Universe's energy attacks are green, the Templar Guardians' are composed of white light. *By the time of their ascension to the role of Guardians of the Green Lantern Corps. following the defeat of Volthoom, the Templar Guardians had already decided to embrace emotions as a viable means of making sound decisions. They are described in the future as leading the universe with hope, compassion, and love. Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams Category:Maltusians